Mon Cousin
by NanaNara
Summary: Gaara est amoureux de son cousin. Celui-ci vient passer les fêtes de fin d’année chez lui, que va-t-il se passer ? *Gaara/Sasori* / UA / OOC / Pov Gaara et Pov Sasori / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Mon Cousin

Résumé: Gaara est amoureux de son cousin. Celui-ci vient passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez lui, que va-t-il se passer ?

*Gaara/Sasori* / UA / OOC / Pov Gaara et **Pov Sasori** / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

* * *

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!!**

* * *

Je dis un très grand MERCI a ma béta : Deb, encore merci !! (Xi Jie)

* * *

**- PARTIE I -**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Gaara et j'ai actuellement dix-neuf ans. J'en aurais bientôt vingt, le dix-neuf Janvier. Je vis à Suna, un village du Sud, avec ma grande sœur: Temari, vingt-deux ans, et mon grand frère, Kankuro, qui a lui vingt et un ans. C'est Temari qui nous élève depuis maintenant sept ans. Depuis que notre père a été tué. Il était le PDG d'une des plus grande entreprise du pays et nous pensons encore aujourd'hui qu'il s'est fait assassiné par l'un de ses concurrents. Notre mère? Morte quand je suis venu au monde.

Depuis trois ans, j'ai repris la tête de notre entreprise, mais malgré que je sois celui qui "gouverne", presque tout le travail est effectué par Temari et Kankuro. C'est mon père qui me l'a légué en héritage mais moi je n'en veux pas, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

J'aimerais être aussi libre que mon meilleur ami: Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, vingt ans, il habite à Konoha et tout comme moi il est orphelin. Sa mère aussi a perdu la vie en le mettant au monde et son père s'est fait tué pendant la guerre. Il était le chef de son village, enfin le maire. Naruto, n'a qu'un seul rêve: prendre la tête de son village a son tour. A mon humble avis, il est bien parti.

Naruto... Je lui dois tellement. Je l'ai d'abord détesté puis nous avons finis par devenir amis. Je regrette de ne le voir plus que ça. C'est un étrange personnage, qui rayonne et apaise les cœurs. C'est grâce à lui que j'assume maintenant mes préférences sexuelles.

Je suis gay.

Certain diront que aux vue de mon passé, il est normal que je sois "perturbé" et que j'ai par conséquent "dévié" du droit chemin. Les abrutis.

D'autres diront que se sont me fréquentations qui ne sont pas bonne. Les imbéciles.

Les commères disent que je ne suis qu'un drogué sodomite. Les idiotes.

Ma sœur et mon frère parlent de 'crise d'adolescence' et que ça passera. Les crétins.

Tous des ignares.

S'ils savaient... Quel est mon véritable secret.

Une seule et unique personne est au courant, Naruto, bien évidemment.

Mon secret?

Je suis amoureux.

D'un garçon bien entendu, mais pas n'importe quel garçon...

Il est un peu plus grand que moi, aussi bien en âge qu'en taille, il a vingt-quatre ans et me dépasse d'une demi tête je pense maintenant. Il est aussi roux que moi, mais ses cheveux sont un peu plus disciplinés. Ses yeux sont gris comme un matin d'orage et sa peau est claire.

Son prénom? Sasori.

Le problème de cette histoire? Il fait partie de ma famille. C'est mon cousin.

Le cousin le plus génial du monde. C'est un artiste qui se fout de tout. Il construit des marionnettes pour le monde du spectacle et du cinéma. Tous ses amis sont artistes. Deidara est sculpteur, Sai est peintre, Karin est photographe, Itachi est acteur et Yahiko et son amie Konan sont musiciens et chanteurs.

Pour ce qui est de ses préférences, je crois qu'il est bi, car ils ont tous couché au moins une fois avec chacun des membres de leur groupe.

Je ne les ai jamais vraiment rencontré mais les murs Facebook ont des oreilles, enfin surtout des yeux, les miens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sa page plusieurs fois par jours.

Pour lui, je pense que je ne suis que son 'petit cousin trop kawai' comme il dit. Il croit que j'ai encore 4ans...

Depuis tout petit il me fascine, je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. Mon attirance n'est venue que bien plus tard, bien après que je sache que j'étais homosexuel. Je crois que ça remonte à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu.

C'était pour les vingt ans de Temari, il y a à peu près deux ans et demi. Ses mains se posant sur ma tête, m'ébouriffant les cheveux, son petit sourire, ses fesses bougeant au rythme de ses pas sautillant derrière ma sœur pour lui tirer ses couettes. J'ai rougis tout le week-end dès qu'il me regardait ou me touchait.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, il n'a pas vraiment le temps. Sauf que là, ce sont les vacances de Noël et qu'il va venir passer une semaine chez nous pour le nouvel an.

Dimanche 28 Décembre

Je viens de me lever et j'ai la tête dans le cul. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama couleur terre je me saisi de ma première tasse de café de la journée quand on sonne à la porte. J'ai failli m'étouffer dans un sursaut.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prennent jamais leur clés ces deux là?!!

J'ouvre la porte et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir devant moi l'objet de tous mes fantasmes depuis deux ans. Il à l'air légèrement surpris, lui aussi la bouche un peu ouverte, comme j'aimerais aller laper ses lèvres de ma langue. AAAAAAAAAh!! Fantasmes à la con partez!! Voila que je redescends brusquement sur terre et que je vois mon cousin adoré me détaillé des yeux.

- Waaa... Gaara, tu as vraiment... grandi!

Ah ce n'est que ça... Et oui comme je l'avais présagé il est à peine plus grand que moi maintenant.

- J'avais vu des photos de toi mais là...

- Ouais ouais, bon tu rentres où tu passes la journée sur le perron?

Il rentre et m'ébouriffe les cheveux au passage, je grogne pour la forme, car en réalité c'est tout mon corps qui boue de l'intérieur. Ses doigts longs et fins... sur moi... Oh comme j'aimerais les avoir en moi... Merde! Oh non pas ça!!!

- Euh... vas-y installe toi, il y a du café, je dois. Non je VAIS prendre ma douche!!!

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. A peine la porte fermée que j'allume la radio et la douche. Je gémis. Je suis excité et les frôlements de la soie de mon pyjama sur mon entrejambe n'arrange pas les choses.

J'ai enfin pu me masturber en pensant réellement à son visage et son corps et pas sur photos devant mon PC.

C'est frais et dispo que je redescends le trouvant assis au bar de la cuisine buvant dans...

- HEY!! C'est ma tasse!!

Je m'arrête, lui se retourne vers moi à demi surpris et moi les yeux écarquillés. Ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue ont touchées... MA tasse! Et le pire c'est que maintenant il me la tend en s'excusant et me disant qu'il va en prendre une autre.

- Hein? Non, non. C'est bon maintenant que tu as commencé... Au fait, où sont Temari et Kankuro? Ils ne devaient pas aller te chercher?

- Si. Et ils l'ont fait. Mais apparemment Kankuro devait aller je ne sais où et ta sœur a bafouillé un truc du genre 'petit ami'. Et vu comment elle rougissait, ça ne fait aucun doute que j'ai bien compris!!

- Ouais c'est Kiba, un dresseur de chiens, trop excité comme mec, un sale pervers.

- Un sale pervers??

- Ouais, je déteste ce sale cabot.

- Pourquoi tu dis que c'est un pervers? Parce qu'il a des relations sexuelles avec ta sœur? Tu sais Gaara, tu as bientôt vingt ans, il serait temps que tu t'intéresse un peu à ça et que tu te trouve quelqu'un.

- Merci mais je suis très au courant de ces choses là.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et me regarde puis éclate soudain de rire comme un malade. Il a faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Moi je ne ris pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire?

- Toi mon petit cousin trop kawai! Ahahahah, t'es trop marrant! T'aurais du te voir: "Je suis très au courant". Ahahahah, comme si TOI, tu y connaissais quelque chose!! Ahahahaha-

Quoi? C'est quoi ce regard? On dirait que tu vas me tuer. Oh allez ne te vexe pas, c'est juste une boutade! T'inquiètes tu le feras bien un jour et-

Quoi maintenant? Pourquoi tu souris?

Oh oui je souris, les bras croisé sur le torse. Ma sœur n'est pas aussi bavarde qu'elle en a l'air vu qu'apparemment mes frasques ne se sont pas rependues dans la famille.

Mes bras passent de chaque cotés de son corps pour se posés sur le comptoir derrière lui, comme je suis debout et lui assis je le toise ainsi du regard, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça tu crois que je suis puceau? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi dévergondé que TOI, mais j'ai ma propre expérience. Je n'étais déjà plus vierge la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu!

Je vois le choc de mes mots dans ses yeux.

- Quoi? Hein? Comment? Mais... Mais... Mais....

- Tu n'es pas une chèvre à ce que je sache! Alors arrête avec tes maismaismais!!! Et ferme la bouche, tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait rentrer dedans!

Je m'éloigne de lui allant me servir une tasse de café alors que lui rougit comme une tomate. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon timide que j'étais, depuis que je suis amoureux de lui ma vie a basculée.

- J'ai eu des aventures plus ou moins sérieuses, plus ou moins longues, d'un soir ou plus. Surtout depuis deux ans. J'ai testé pas mal de choses. Et je dois dire que même si c'est très agréable d'être pris, je préfère être celui qui prend.

- Tu? Tu... es gay?

- Tsss, même ça tu ne le savais pas. Tu t'intéresses donc si peu à moi?

- N...Non!! Enfin si! BIEN SUR que je m'intéresse a toi! Mais je ne savais pas! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis?

- MAIS JE TE L'AI DIS!!! La dernière fois que tu es venu, il y avait Naruto qui était là et je te l'ai présenté comme mon petit ami!!!

Je vois qu'il cherche a se rappelé mais en vain. Tous les trucs qu'il prend lui auront finalement grillé le cerveau. Je me rapproche de lui pour m'asseoir a ses cotés.

- Aurais-tu la maladie d'Alzheimer, Sa-so-ri? Parce que dans ce cas, ça pourrait être très avantageux pour moi.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, mes lèvres sont venues se poser sur les siennes un instant. Surpris par ma propre audace j'allais filer dans ma chambre me calmer quand une poigne ferme me retint par le poignet.

-Qu'est ce que...?

La main quitte mon poignet et je me retourne pour voir la personne qui venait de parler.

- Kan... Kankuro. Okairi.

- Mh, tadaima. Il se passe quoi ici?

- Ah? Rien.

- Rien? Sasori, tu as serré tellement fort le poignet de mon frère que maintenant il y a une marque!!

- C'est rien nii-san, c'est juste qu'il m'a taquiné et que je l'ai mal pris. Alors je suppose qu'il voulait juste s'excuser, ne Sasori?

- Mmh oui. Pardon.

Il a beau s'excuser pour la forme, ses yeux disent le contraire, et je sais que je ne paie rien pour attendre.

- Bon je sors, j'ai rendez-vous avec Shikamaru.

Je sors expressément en claquant la porte.

**Est-ce vraiment Gaara? Depuis mon arrivée, je ne fait que constaté qu'il avait changé! Déjà physiquement, il est vraiment beau et doit avoir beaucoup de succès. Il n'est plus puceau... Et gay... Et IL M'A EMBRASSER!!! Non mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris? De la provocation? Et puis ses lèvres, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment savoir comment elles étaient, juste qu'elles sont bombées et très douces. AAAh! PUTAIN! Mais à quoi je pense moi?!! C'est mon cousin!!! Mon petit cousin trop kawai!! Le petit Gaara... Plus si petit que ça...**

- Ne, Kankuro?

- Hn?

- C'est qui ce Shikamaru?

- Shi... AH! C'est un ami de Gaara, c'est aussi l'ex de Temari, un vrai petit génie ce mec!

- Mmh ok.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

- Pour rien, je me demandais juste si Gaara avait quelqu'un en ce moment....

**MERDE!! J'ai parlé à voix haute! Comment je vais me rattraper?!**

- Pas que je sache, mais Shikamaru, c'est...

- Juste un ami.

- Ah non justement! Ahahaha! C'est disons... Pas un plan cul, mais... Disons que quand ils se voient ils s'embrassent et se tripotent un peu.

**Se tripotent un peu? Ouais c'est ça! Je suis sur qu'ils font bien plus que ça!! Pfff de toutes façons il fait ce qu'il veut...**

- Il rentre quand?

- Pas avant ce soir je pense. Mais ça m'étonne qu'il soit sorti.

- Pourquoi?

- Il avait l'air pressé que tu arrives, et puis cela fait quand même deux ans qu'il ne t'a pas vu.

- Mh. Bah tu sais il est jeune, ça doit le souler de resté ici avec son cousin alors qu'il peut avoir mieux ailleurs.

- Mieux? Comment ça « mieux »??!

**OUPS**

- Pas mieux, mais disons, qu'il y a de quoi plus s'amuser a l'extérieur avec ses 'amis' plutôt qu'avec moi. Je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu de ne pas être plus présent.

- Mouais, écoute tu connais Gaara, et puis en ce moment il est un peu bizarre, depuis un an il ne fait que sortir avec n'importe qui, n' importe où, il fait n'importe quoi...

- Quand tu dis qu'il fait n'importe quoi tu veux surtout dire qu'il s'envoie en l'air, et avec des mecs qui plus est!

- Pfff c'est une passade, ça lui passera.

- Kank... Je suis gay, ne l'oubli pas.

- Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil et puis tu n'es pas gay, tu es BI!

- N'empêche que je préfère les mecs... Bon je peux aller m'installer? Et puis j'aimerais passer un coup de fil.

- Ouais vas-y de toute façon moi je ressors aussi, désolé je n'avais pas prévu que Gaara se barrerais.

- Pas grave je vais en profiter pour me reposer.

**Je laisse mon cousin en bas et me dirige dans la chambre qui sera la mienne pour une semaine. C'est la chambre d'amis et elle ne contient que le strict minimum. Un lit, des tables de chevet, une commode, un bureau et une chaise. Je laisse mon sac par terre et vais m'allonger pour passer mon appel.**

- AAAaaaallooooooo?

- Putain Dédé, tu te réveilles que maintenant?

- Oï! C'est qui que t'appelle Dédé sale con!! DEIDARA. Dei-da-ra! Putain c'est pas compliqué!

- Ouais ouais, le sale con a besoin de parler.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? T'es arrivé chez tes zincs?

- Mh...

- Mh? Oï! Il t'arrive quoi? Tu déprimes déjà? Tu veux que-

- Mon cousin m'a embrassé. Sur la bouche.

- ...

- Hey?

- ...

- Hey! Connard pourquoi tu dis rien??

- AHahahahahhahahahahahhahahah

- Arrête de te marrer baka!

- Ahaha... Ahahahah... Non mais... C'est... Ahaha... Trop fort!

- Putain Dédé!

**Son rire se stoppe immédiatement.**

- DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Ouais ouais, bon putain pourquoi tu te marres comme un bossu?

- Tsss... Bon ton zinc t'a embrassé et alors? Tu fais ta prude maintenant que tu prends plus rien?

- Arrête, t'es con. Non mais tu aurais du voir son regard... Il... Il me désirait!

- Hum, c'est normal après tout, t'es plus que canon mon pote et tu fais divinement bien l'amour aussi!

- Ta gueule merde! C'est chaud la ce que je te raconte! J'ai aimé ça!

- ...

- Dei?

- Il embrasse si bien que ça?

- C'était pratiquement rien, mais... Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie qu'il recommence, qu'on continue, tout c'est brusquement mélangé dans ma tête! Si mon autre cousin n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais bien fait plus qu'un smack!

**C'est vrai si Kankuro était pas arrivé j'aurais sûrement plaqué Gaara au mur et l'aurais embrassé.**

- Dei... Ce n'est pas bon... Mon petit cousin...

- Oui bah il ne vous a pas vu donc c'est bon! Mais dis, je savais que Kankuro était gay, j'aurais peut-être plus parié sur l'autre.

- Kank? Mais de quoi tu parles? Je te parle de Gaara là!! C'est Gaara qui m'a embrassé! C'est Gaara qui m'a fait de l'effet à peine je l'ai revu! T'aurais du le voir Dei, Il m'a ouvert la porte torse nu avec un bas de pyjama en soie. Il était... Whao... Tout simplement... Sexy!

- Oï Sas! Sas! Redescend sur Terre mec! C'est ton cousin!

- MAIS JE SAIS! Mais... Mais s'il recommence?

- Et bien tu ne le laisses pas faire.

- Mais Dei... Il...

- Oui oui, je sais il t'excite, t'as envie de lui mais c'est ton cousin. COU-SIN!!!

**Je sais qu'il a raison, mais en même temps...**

- Dei?

- Quoi?

- Non rien. Bon je vais te laisser j'suis un peu crevé.

- Mmh ok. Tu me tiens au courant allez bye mec.

- Ciao Dédé.

- C'est DEID-

**Il est fatiguant. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ferais mieux de m'allonger un instant.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Mon Cousin

Résumé: Gaara est amoureux de son cousin. Celui-ci vient passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez lui, que va-t-il se passer ?

*Gaara/Sasori* / UA / OOC / Pov Gaara et **Pov Sasori** / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**- PARTIE II -**

- Shi... Je dois y aller.

- Mmh... Attend encore un peu.

- Aaah... Hnnn... Shika... Surtout ne t'arrête pas!

Il est vingt-deux heures passé quand je rentre chez moi. Pas un bruit. Ils sont tous couchés où ils sont sortis? Toutes les lumières sont éteintes et rien n'a bougé depuis que je suis partie, depuis que j'ai embrassé Sasori.

Ah putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?! Il ne va plus jamais vouloir me reparler!!

Pour aller dans ma chambre, je dois passer devant la chambre d'ami. La lumière est allumée.

Au moment où je passe, la porte s'ouvre sur Sasori, une main sur le chambranle l'autre tenant la porte. En me voyant il hausse d'abord les sourcils pour les froncer l'instant d'après.

- Tiens, tiens. Bonsoir Gaara-chan.

- Sa… Sasori ! Tu? Je ne t'ai pas réveillé?

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lisais. Mais je t'en prie, viens, entre un instant.

Il est trop poli, ce n'est pas normal! Mais qu'est ce qu'il va me faire?! J'entre, mais plus à reculons qu'autre chose. Je constate que ses affaires sont déjà installées.

Je m'avance et m'assois sur le bord de son lit.

- Dis-moi… Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de prendre un pyjama. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'en prêter un?

- Depuis quand tu dors en pyjama toi ?

Non mais c'est vrai, il dort à poil! Je le sais car j'ai eu le bonheur et le privilège de le voir la dernière fois. Je sens mon bas ventre se réchauffé a l'idée de ce souvenir.

- Et bien nous sommes en hiver quand même.

- Sasori… Il fait vingt-cinq degrés ici l'hiver. C'est le désert pas le pole Nord!

- OH mais quel rabat-joie! Peut-être qu'avant je dormais cul nu mais maintenant je suis devenu plus pudique.

- Ouais à d'autres!

- Je suis si peu crédible ?

- Oui.

Il soupir en baissant les épaules et vint s'assoir à coté de moi.

- Bon sinon tu t'es bien amusé chez ton 'ami'?

- Mmh ouais.

- Vous avez fait quoi?

Je rougis et bafouille.

- Euh… Bah… En fait…

- Te fatigue pas! Kankuro m'a dit!

Je me retourne d'un coup vers lui, il à l'air très énervé.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Oui… Tu sais…

Il se rapproche de moi en plaçant son bras derrière moi.

- Les baisers…

Je rêve! Il m'embrasse dans le cou!

- Les caresses…

Sa main qui ne soutient pas son corps glisse sur mon torse par-dessus mes vêtements. Je gémis et lui se redresse. Malgré son impassibilité ses joues sont légèrement roses.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Fais pas le choqué, tu m'a bien embrassé ce matin! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'embrasse le matin et l'instant d'après tu vas t'envoyer en l'air avec un autre?!!

Mes yeux et ma bouche sont grand ouverts.

- Co… Comment ça, quelqu'un d'autre?

Je le vois plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche et écarquiller les yeux.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois!!!

- Mais je ne crois rien du tout moi! C'est toi qui as dis…

- Et alors?! Toi tu m'as bien embrassé alors qu'on est cousins! Pourquoi tu-

Il s'était levé alors je me suis levé à mon tour et je le fais taire d'un baiser. Je me recule lentement alors qu'il me regarde toujours avec des yeux de hibou.

- Alors premièrement je ne m'envois pas en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre. Shikamaru et moi n'avons jamais couché ensemble vu qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un, nous faisons que de petites choses sans plus. Deuxièmement je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse vu que, comme tu l'a si bien dis, nous ne sommes QUE cousins. Et puis de toute façon…

Je m'interromps. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour lui dire ? Au moins je serais fixé.

- De toute façon… ?

Je soupir. Il me regarde étrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'il respire un peu plus vite qu'à la normal et il se triture le bras gauche de sa main droite.

- De toute façon moi aussi j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé?

- Parce que cette personne… C'est… Toi.

Lui dis-je tout en caressant sa joue de ma main. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à lui dire. Nos regards sont à présent perdus l'un dans l'autre. Milles et une question doivent se bousculer dans sa tête. Moi je ne réfléchis plus maintenant c'est quitte ou double. J'approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes.

- Gaara.

Sa voix n'est que murmure et son souffle tremble. De peur? D'envie? Pour le savoir je comble les quelques millimètres qui nous séparent.

J'aime ses lèvres. Je ne bouge plus. Lentement mes mains se rejoignent derrière son cou alors que ma bouche, elle, se sépare à regret de la sienne. Il a fermé les yeux et j'entends a nouveau sa voix encore plus basse que précédemment.

- Encore.

DOUBLE! J'ai gagné? Il veut de moi? Plus tard les questions! Pour l'instant je repars à l'assaut de sa bouche pendant que l'une de ses mains attrape ma hanche et l'autre mon poignet. A peine nos lèvres se sont touchées que nous avons laissé nos langues se trouver mutuellement et se caresser. C'est si bon!!! Je gémis de contentement et sa main qui tenait mon bras m'attrape pas la nuque pour me coller a lui.

De mes mains je le colle aussi un peu plus a mon corps et nous entreprirent de reculer doucement vers le lit ou après quelques pas je me retrouve allongé sous Sasori sans qu'il est lâché mes lèvres. Mais moi j'ai besoin d'air alors je mets fin a notre échange si langoureux.

Au dessus de moi et à quatre pattes, Sasori me regarde d'un regard que je n'ai jamais vu chez lui, mais que j'ai vu chez d'autre. Je me risque à plus.

- Sasori… J'ai envie de toi.

Il se redresse sur ses genoux et je crois que j'en ai trop fait. Il regarde sur le coté et se mord la lèvre inferieur.

En voulant me lever j'ai relevé une de mes jambes et sans le faire exprès ai frôlé son bas-ventre. Il bande et il a gémi en fermant les yeux au contact de mon tibia. Pour être sur je réitère le mouvement et il gémit à nouveau. Il veut me rendre fou ou quoi?? Ses gémissements sont tout simplement divins.

Mon pied vient le caresser de son érection jusqu'à ses fesses ou d'un coup je l'attire à moi où il se retrouve allongé. Je gigote un moment puis trouve ce que je voulais, nos bas ventres se frôlent et nous gémissons. Je recommence encore et encore sans qu'il esquisse le moindre mouvement puis après cinq ou six allés et venues il prend mes poignets pour les placer au dessus de ma tête et m'embrasser à pleine bouche en se frottant comme un malade à moi.

Puis sa bouche me quitte pour mon cou, il m'aspire tellement la peau que j'en ai mal, mais c'est si bon en même temps. Ses mains aussi libèrent les miennes et elles se glissent sous ma chemise. Un de ses index vient caresser un de mes tétons. Mes gémissements sont presque des cris tellement ils sont forts.

Mais ça va trop lentement pour moi, j'en veux plus, je veux sentir sa peau sur la mienne, sa bouche sur mon corps, je veux le sentir lui, en moi.

Une fois que je commence à le déshabiller il suit le mouvement et nous nous retrouvons bien vite nus a nous caresser comme des bêtes, découvrant chaque partie de l'anatomie de l'autre. Je sens plus mon cou tellement il me l'a aspiré. Heureusement il se stoppe pour revenir m'embrasser avant de partir explorer mon être.

Mon dieu qu'il est doué, je n'en reviens pas. Jamais ça n'a été aussi bon, sa langue parcourant mon torse, s'attardant un instant pour titiller un bouton de chair ou redessiner une courbe ou encore s'enfoncé dans mon nombril de manière suggestive.

Il me mordille l'aine avant de faire de même au creux de ma cuisse. J'ai l'impression qu'il me torture, puis arrive enfin le moment que j'attendais tant.

Sans prévenir une de mes bourses se fait happée dans sa bouche.

- Aaaaaaahh Oh putain !

La vache! On ne m'avait jamais fait ça! Il change pour ne pas délaisser l'autre et moi je me cambre un peu plus criant en peu plus aussi. Apres cette délicate attention qui aurait pu me faire jouir direct si je ne m'étais pas retenu, il vient lécher mon membre sur toute la longueur avant de l'attraper sur le coté entre ses lèvres pour effectuer des mouvements de pompe.

- Hnnn… AH ! Putain de merde ! C'est trop bon ! Continuuuue!!

Mon sexe s'est retrouvé engouffré dans sa bouche, si chaude, humide, parfaite. Ses lèvres se serrant un instant pour finalement rester ouvertes sans toucher mon érection. Mon érection qui va et vient dans sa bouche mais qui est juste touchée par sa langue, il est si sexy a cet instant. J'en peux plus.

- Sa… Saaaaaaaaas! Merde! Je vais! Je vais… AAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mes poings se sont resserrés sur les draps alors que mon orgasme gicle dans la bouche de mon amant.

Ma tête se repose sur l'oreiller et je rouvre les yeux lentement pour voir Sasori juste au dessus de moi avec un peu de sperme au coin de la bouche. Sans vraiment trop savoir ce que je fais je vais le 'nettoyer' avec ma langue puis nous repartons dans un baiser remplit d'envie.

Son sexe cognant contre ma cuisse me rappelle à l'ordre pour me faire signe que lui aussi aimerait bien que l'on s'occupe de son 'problème'.

D'un mouvement vif de bassin je le fait basculé sur le coté pour mieux l'allonger sur le dos et m'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Gaara ?!

**Oh putain il va me bouffer!! La lueur que je vois dans les yeux de mon cousin me fait très peur soudain. Ses yeux turquoise cernés de noir m'hypnotisent. C'est à peine si je réagis alors qu'il descend de mes cuisses pour venir les écarter à l'aide de ses genoux.**

**Je ne lâche pas son regard.**

**Seulement un geste de sa part va me faire délaisser ses iris au profit de sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue qui sort pour venir lécher l'index qui se présentait a lui-même. Ce doigt qui va se faire lécher, sucer puis ressortir une dernière fois pour se présenter a moi.**

**Seulement, ce n'est pas ma bouche qu'il va trouver mais l'entrée de mon intimité.**

**Doucement, tel un effleurement, il va tapoter dessus et ça ne fait que plus envie qu'il entre en moi. Je ne suis pas généralement le uke au lit, mais là… Putain je lui donnerais tout ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il arrête de me torturer en me pourfendant de son regard, de ce doigt qui traine à rentrer en moi et de sa main qui ne touche ma peau que du bout des doigts.**

- Hnn… Gaara… S'il te plait ! … AAAAAHnnnnnn

**Ca y est son doigt est en moi. Il l'a enfoncé d'un coup, juste après ma demande et moi je gémis comme une gonzesse ! Mais c'est si bon. Même si ce serait meilleur s'il bougeait ou en mettait d'autres. **

**Quand je re-capte son regard, il me sourit. Mais pas d'un de ses doux sourires. Non. D'un sourire de fou. Ou est-ce moi le fou qui m'excite encore plus en le voyant ainsi ?**

**Il se penche vers moi puis vient se glisser à mon oreille.**

- Avant tout il faut que tu sache…

**Son doigt quitte mon corps et je geins un faible, mais audible « nooon ». **

- Que j'aime…

**Hein ? C'est son sexe que je sens glisser entre mes fesses s'attardant un peu plus sur mon anneau de chair presque jamais violé ??**

- Le sexe violent !!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaah

Il ne s'y attendait pas… C'est si bon ! Je l'ai pénétrer d'un coup, je sais que je lui ai fait mal, mais je m'en fou, j'aime faire mal et j'aime avoir mal. C'est comme ça.

- Putain Gaa…ra ! Est-ce que tu sais a quel point ça fait mal !!

- Oui. Je sais.

Il se détend, doucement mais surement. Oui, j'attends quand même, je ne suis pas un salop a ce point ! C'est que je l'aime quand même !

- C'est bon là ? Je peux bouger ?

- Hnn… Vas-y.

L'espace d'un instant je lui fais croire que je vais être tendre, doux… Mais non. Mes deux, trois allés-retours lents n'ont que pour but de ne pas lui faire non plus trop mal pour la suite.

La suite ?

Ressortir entièrement pour rengainer l'instant d'après d'un coup sec et violent touchant sa prostate du premier coup et l'envoyer au septième ciel.

Et ça marche. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que de tels cris pouvaient sortir de la bouche de mon si beau cousin. Lui, si maitre de lui-même en temps normal… je crois qu'il a tout oublié car il se laisse vraiment aller!

Alors que ses mains essaient de venir me toucher, je les repousse en les agrippant et les clouant au matelas. Ma bouche vient mordre sa peau. Le cou, l'épaule, le torse. J'ai vraiment l'impression que ça lui plait ! Des que je le mords, ses cris deviennent encore un peu plus aigus. C'en ai trop, j'abandonne.

Décidant qu'il est tant de vraiment passer la vitesse supérieur, je libère ses mains qui viennent automatiquement dans mon dos et mes griffer. Quant au miennes, l'une vient attraper ses cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière et l'embrasser alors que l'autre s'applique sur son membre bandé a l'extrême d'où s'échappe déjà un peu de liquide blanchâtre.

- T'aime ça hein ?

Le tout accentué d'un petit coup de rein sec mais puissant et de son gémissement.

- REPOND ! T'aime ça n'est-ce pas ??

- Aaah Ouiii… Ouiiii… Ouiiiiiiiiiiii

Dans son cri, son corps s'est contracté pour se relâché l'instant d'après sur moi, son orgasme si puissant m'a transporté moi aussi au delà du plaisir et j'ai finit par jouir dans un râle rauque et total contradiction avec celui aigu de mon amant. Si semblable et si différents.

Je suis épuisé, mais je reste quand même en lui et me penche pour l'embrasser. Il est ailleurs. Les yeux dans le vague et un sourire idiot que je dois avoir moi aussi sur le visage.

Doucement je me retire de son corps au même moment ou mes paupières se ferment, ses bras autour de mes épaules me resserre un peu plus contre lui et je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur comme je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps.

Pour l'instant je me fiche de savoir de se que je viens de faire, je me fiche de savoir si Temari ou Kankuro va nous trouvé ensemble dans le même lit, enlacé, recouvert d'une substance reconnaissable. Je me fiche de tout vu que je viens de vivre le plus beau jour de toute ma vie.

Seulement les dieux doivent être contre moi. En me retournant dans mon sommeil, je me suis retrouvé en contact avec quelque chose de dur et froid. En ouvrant difficilement les yeux j'ai constaté qu'il ne s'agissait que du matelas. Puis tout c'est remit en place et je suis assis immédiatement.

Sasori était là et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, juste vêtu d'un pantalon (le mien en l'occurrence !). Il a sursauté et s'est arrêté en voyant que je l'observais.

- Gaara ! Tu m'as fais peur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Viens te coucher.

- Peux pas ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait ? C'est mal ! Très mal !

- Pfft… J'en avais envie et toi aussi. Je ne vois pas ou est le mal…

- QUOI ?? Tu te fou de moi ? Putain Gaara on est cousin ! Ca s'appelle de l'inceste ce qu'on a fait !!

- Ouais bah moi j'appelle ça de l'amour !

- De l'a… Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je t'aime. Et pas comme je devrais t'aimer. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je suis tombé amoureux de mon cousin !!

- Tu es…

- OUI ! Je suis fou amoureux de toi ! Depuis plus de deux ans ! Je ne rêve que de toi, je ne pense qu'a toi ! Quand je baise avec d'autres personnes c'est à toi que je pense ! Sas…

Il ne bouge plus, me regardant les yeux grands ouverts puis vient finalement s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

**Bon. Il m'aime.**

**Moi ? C'est vrai que j'ai aimé quand il m'a embrassé. C'est même moi qui est provoqué ce qui c'est passé plus tôt. Mais quand même… pourquoi c'était différent avec lui qu'avec tout les autres ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'était tout a fait normale ? Pourquoi mon corps et mon cœur réagissent si bien au sien ?**

**Merde ! Je ne serais quand même pas…**

**Non.**

**Et puis c'est mon cousin…**

**Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il a toujours été spécial pour moi. Je n'oublierais jamais que notre premier baiser ça a été ensemble… Ca remonte a il y a tellement longtemps…**

- Ne… Gaara ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que baba nous disait quand on était petits ?

- De quoi ? Elle en a dit des trucs Chiyo-ba !

- Par rapport au premier baiser…

Il s'en souvient !

- Tu… Tu t'en souviens ?

- Hn. « N'oubliez pas les garçons, le premier baiser est le plus important ! Si vous le partager avec une personne que vous aimez alors c'est que cette personne est votre âme sœur. »

- Ouais c'était à peu près ça. Donc tu te souviens que notre baiser c'était tout les deux ?

- Comment oublier. Gaara… Je…

- Oui ?

Il soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Puis traverse le lit à quatre pattes pour se retrouver face a moi assis à califourchon sur moi ses bras se passant autour de mon cou.

-Comment on va faire ?

-De quoi ?!

Il rougit et tourne sa tête sur le coté.

- Bah… Tu sais… Toi… Moi… Est-ce que… ?

- Est-ce que nous sommes ensemble ?

- Mh.

- Seulement si tu le veux.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres puis il se recule pour me regarder.

- Je le veux.

Puis ses lèvres sont venues d'elles même à la rencontre des miennes.

- Il est quelle heure Sas ?

- Quatre heures.

- Bien on a encore le temps avant que l'un des deux autres ne rentre.

Nous avons refait l'amour trois fois (oui « fait l'amour », c'était tendre, doux, sensuel ; c'était si bon) avant que je ne rejoigne ma chambre pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons.

Au matin, enfin vers sur les coups de midi quand j'émerge enfin, je trouve mon frère et ma sœur en grande conversation dans le salon. Bizarrement quand ils repèrent ma présence ils s'arrêtent d'un coup.

- Quoi ? Continuez, je m'en fout de ce que vous racontez.

Je pars vers la cuisine mais ils continuent de me suivre du regard sans dire un mot.

- Bon. Là ça me gave ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a la fin bordel ?!

- Gaara… Tu…

- Putain Tema accouche !!

- HEY ! Parle mieux que ca à ta grande-sœur !!

- Oui c'est sur que toi tu es si polie avec elle ! Bon ! C'est quoi le problème ?

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Putain ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Est-ce qu'ils auraient été là hier et on ne l'aurait pas su ? Ou c'est Sasori qui leur a dit… Non. Il ne serait pas aussi con ! Merde, je suis sur que mon visage doit se confondre avec mes cheveux tellement je rougis.

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Courage fuyons ! Vers la salle de bain de préférence !

- Bah… Toi et Shikamaru ? J'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à marcher ?

Pour sur que j'ai du mal à marcher !! Il m'a défoncé cette nuit ! Quoi qu'il ne doit pas être mieux !! hihi.

…

Ohoh ! Merde !! Putain de bordel de merde !! Et si lui aussi avait du mal à marcher ?? Ils vont forcement faire le rapprochement !!

- Ah… ah… Ca ? Euh… Oui ! Dison que… Oui.

Memo personnel : pensez à prévenir Shika au cas où il se ferait interroger et capter Saso pour lui dire de marcher correctement !

- C'est un bon… AH Sasori !!

Merde !

- Tu émerge enfin !! Tiens. Mais ? Qu'est ce que… ?

Double merde je vois bien qu'il est gêner d'être en ma présence et surtout de boiter légèrement. Faut dire que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte !! *tout fière !*

- Un problème cher cousine ?

- Avec qui ?

- Avec qui, quoi ?

- Je pense qu'elle te demande avec qui tu as bien pu t'envoyer l'air pour marcher autant de travers ?

Lui demandais-je, le tout accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. Qu'il me retourne en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Avec le meilleur coup de toute ma vie mon petit cousin ! Un mec… Mmmh… Comme jamais tu ne pourrais l'imaginer !

Oufff ! Putain mais qu'il arrête il veut que je le viole sur le canapé du salon ou quoi !

- Bah ? C'est quoi ces têtes ? Vous m'avez tous laissé en plan, il fallait bien que j'aille m'amuser.

Heureusement la tension redescend peu à peu, puis la conversation de mes frangins me revient à l'esprit.

- Au faite, ce n'est pas de Shika et moi dont vous parliez avant que j'arrive !

- Tu as dis toi-même que tu n'en avais rien à foutre.

- Oui c'est encore le cas, c'est juste de la curiosité.

- Curiosité mal placée !!

Ma sœur n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, elle ne prend jamais la mouche aussi vite d'habitude, ca doit être vis-à-vis d'elle qu'ils parlaient.

Durant toute la journée, Temari va m'esquivé. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu faire ? AH ! Mais elle croit que j'ai couché avec son ex c'est pour ça ! Heureusement j'ai prévenu Shika ! J'ai du lui avoué pour Sasori, il l'a plutôt bien pris.

Malheureusement, alors que Sasori et moi nous 'prélassions' dans sa chambre, Kankuro a eu l'audace de nous déranger ! Merci aux escaliers qui grincent quand quelqu'un les empreintes.

- Euh… Gaara ?

- Quoi ?

- Merde ! T'es obligé d'être toujours aussi agressif ?

- Que nous vaut l'hoooonneur de ta visite, ô mon cher nii-sama ?

- Tu vois quand tu veux… Bref ! C'est par rapport au diner du trente-et-un. Bon, on ne change pas les plans, c'est diner en famille et après chacun vaque à ses occupations ! Sasori, je pense que tu pourras venir à la soirée où je vais. Parce que les deux autres seront surement avec leurs 'moitiés'.

Je vois mon cousin froncer les sourcils puis me regarder.

- Gaara m'a dit que je pourrais venir avec lui.

- Hein ? Mais tu ne passe pas le nouvel an avec Shikamaru ?? Ah d'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de parler.

- … Je suppose qu'il va venir manger au repas. Vu que Kiba vient, je pense que tu peux ramener ton… petit ami.

Ça lui écorche vraiment la bouche de le dire ! Mais cette histoire va poser problème, car mon petit ami sera déjà présent.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Mon Cousin

Résumé: Gaara est amoureux de son cousin. Celui-ci vient passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez lui, que va-t-il se passer ?

*Gaara/Sasori* / UA / OOC / Pov Gaara et **Pov Sasori** / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**- PARTIE III -**

Mardi 30 décembre

Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié l'absence de mon frère et de ma sœur. Sasori et moi avons fait l'amour un peu partout je crois. C'est fou comme je l'aime ! Et quel bien ca fait d'être aimé en retour. Pour l'instant nous nous complaisons dans notre petit cocon, à l'abri des autres mais tout va rapidement devenir problématique.

Surtout par rapport au diner du réveillon. Je sais que Shika a déjà prévu de la passer avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui, il n'a pas voulu me dire…

- Gaara ? … Tu as l'air dans tes pensées, est-ce que ca va ? Ce n'était pas bien ?

Je me retourne vers ma 'moitié' et lui souris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sas' tu as été parfait, comme d'habitude. Je suis juste… anxieux.

- Moi aussi. Le pire c'est que plus ça va plus j'ai envie d'être avec toi ! J'ai failli te rejoindre cette nuit mais au moment d'aller dans ta chambre Temari sortait des toilettes et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là.

- Et… que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que j'allais retrouver l'homme de ma vie et lui défoncé le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve a l'hôpital !

- Sale pervers !

- Toi-même !

- C'est celui qui dit qui est !

Nous partons dans un fou rire suivit d'une éternelle bataille de guilis comme nous savons si bien le faire depuis que nous somme gosses.

Il est 18h36. Temari ne va pas tarder… J'en ai vraiment marre, je voudrais ne pas me cacher mais…

- Gaara… ?

- Mh ?

- Tu crois qu'ils le prendraient comment si on leur disait ?

Je suis sous le choc.

- Tu…Tu veux qu'on officialise notre relation ?

Il soupire et viens s'écrouler sur mon torse. « Fais comme chez toi » ai-je pensé très fort, mais c'est lui, donc je ne dis rien.

- Gaara… tu sais en fait à la base, je ne suis pas venu ici pour les vacances.

- Hein?

- Désolé j'aurais du te le dire, enfin vous le dire, car même Tema et Kank ne sont pas au courant… On m'a viré de mon appartement et aussi de mon taf.

- Mais comment ca se fait ?!

- J'ai… Malencontreusement blessé mon manager alors qu'il posait un peu trop ses mains sur moi. Et comme mon appart appartient à la compagnie pour laquelle je travaille… Je me suis fait virer.

- Merde Sas' ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

- Oh ca va tu sais, j'ai navigué un peu a droite et a gauche chez des potes. J'ai prévu de trouver un travail et un logement ici.

- Oui sauf qu'ici il n'y a rien dans ta branche ! Le théâtre à la limite…

- Non. J'en ai marre du monde du spectacle, je pense que j'aimerais un boulot tranquille.

- Serais-tu entrain de quémander implicitement un poste au sein de l'entreprise ?

- Mmh… peut-être.

- Alors il va falloir être TRES convainquant !

Et il n'a pas attendu pour me convaincre de ses multiples talents et qualités. Malheureusement ce fut trop court et empressé pour avoir le temps de nous dissimuler aux yeux de ma sœur.

Avec ça je ne sais toujours pas comment on va faire ! Bon en tout cas pour ce qui est d'intégrer Sasori dans l'entreprise, il n'y a pas de problème et Temari a largement acquiescé.

Elle l'a pas l'air bien ces temps-ci, je me demande ce qu'elle a. Et puis cette conversation avec Kankuro m'intrigue tout de même…

Mercredi 31 Décembre

Ô jour maudit ! Pourquoi es-tu arrivé si vite ?! Bon en tout cas pour le repas j'ai pu annulé la présence de Shikamaru prétextant qu'il avait déjà prévu autre chose.

Programme de la journée : Aider Temari à tout préparé. Résister aux avances de mon mec. Ne pas nous entretuer avec Kiba lors du repas. Avouer à ma famille notre relation avec Sasori. Quelle galère !

**Quelle angoisse ! En plus Gaara est à fleur de peau depuis que son frère a interrompu sans le savoir notre petit câlin du matin. Il a ENCORE fallut trouver une excuse bidon pour justifier ma présence dans la chambre de Gaara de si bon matin.**

**D'un comme un accord nous avons tout les deux décidé de dévoiler notre amour au repas de ce soir. C'est peut-être allé un peu vite en besogne, mais c'est fou comme nous sommes fusionnels, complémentaires et je ne vois pas le reste de ma vie sans lui. Ca fait peur d'un certain côté moi qui n'ai jamais rien connu aux relations stables. Mais j'adore la tournure que ca prend ! Si la contrainte est de passer le restant de mes jours aux cotés de Gaara alors je signe tout de suite !**

**Ah la la ce que j'aimerais qu'il arrête deux secondes de faire la cuisine et qu'il vienne me rejoindre sous la douche ! Je suis si frustré que ca fait déjà la deuxième fois que je me soulage depuis ce matin… Bon après je vais les aider qu'ils le veuillent ou non !**

**C'est donc après une douche plutôt relaxante et salvatrice que je me dirige vers la cuisine. A ma grande stupéfaction je trouve mon homme la main sur sa joue et ma cousine face à lui entrain de pleurer. Est-ce que Gaara lui aurait dit ? L'aurait-elle découvert toute seule ?**

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Ils tournent tout les deux leur regard vers moi et Temari pars en courant pour ce que je pense être sa chambre. Je m'approche de Gaara et pose ma main sur la sienne.**

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non… Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Elle est si irrité en ce moment et je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était encore pire que quand elle a ses règles et là elle m'a giflé et s'est mise à pleurer. Et après on me demande pourquoi j'aime les hommes !

**Si lui émet un petit rire moi je ne ris pas du tout. Je crois avoir compris ce qui cloche chez Temari ces temps ci… Par expérience il vaut mieux que je la laisse un peu seule et puis cela me donnera l'occasion d'être moi aussi un peu seul. Enfin… Seul avec Gaara.**

**Apres un dernier coup d'œil vers l'escalier pour vérifier que ma cousine est vraiment montée, je place ma deuxième main sur l'autre joue de mon amant afin de l'embrasser.**

Le bon dans cette dispute avec Temari c'est que je peux être un moment en tête à tête avec mon cousin.

Moment de courte durée car à peine nos lèvres se sont-elles effleurées que la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte sur un Kankuro nous appelant pour qu'on l'aide. Le connaissant il va juste laisser les paquets sur le perron pendant qu'il ramènera les autres de la voiture. Ce qui nous laisse environ trente secondes.

Trente secondes bonheur ou j'ai pu échanger un baiser passionner avec Sasori. J'aurais aimé bien plus mais…

- Bon ! Euh… C'est quand vous voulez !!!

- Ouais c'est bon t'excite pas !

- Hey tu me parles sur un autre ton Gaara ! Si t'es si irritable va baiser un coup et reviens après !

Si tu savais comme j'aimerais !! Si tu savais… Et d'après le regard super chaud que me lance Sasori, il pense la même chose que moi

…

Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé un repas du réveillon du nouvel an aussi morbide. Kankuro est assis en bout de table, je suis à sa droite et Temari à sa gauche. Sasori se trouve à coté de moi et malheureusement pour lui il est en face de ce sal cabot de Kiba.

Le repas s'est passé dans un silence de mort. Temari et moi ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole depuis ce matin. Je suis frustré. Sasori est frustré. Ma sœur à l'air de s'être disputé avec son débile de petit ami et mon frère essais de détendre l'atmosphère du mieux qu'il peut.

Un peu avant le dessert alors que nous faisons une petite pause digestive, je décide de me lever pour annoncer LA nouvelle. Sauf qu'au moment d'amorcer ma levé, Temari c'est levée en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est quoi son problème ?!

- Gaara. Ecoute… Euh… Bon.

Elle cherche ses mots et ça je n'aime pas beaucoup ! Et j'aime encore moins que son 'petit-ami' lui prenne la main comme si elle avait besoin de courage ! N'importe quoi ! Je suis sur qu'elle veut juste s'excuser pour ce matin.

- Gaara. Je…

- C'est bon, t'inquiète je t'excuse, ce n'est pas grave.

Ils me regardent tous les yeux grands ouverts.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais. Mais… Depuis quand tu es au courant ?

Là je ne pige plus rien. Je me lève et vais prendre ma sœur dans mes bras lui disant que ce n'est pas une petite dispute qui va me mettre en rogne contre elle et lui demande de quoi je devrais être au courant.

- Je suis enceinte.

Hein ? Pardon ? Quoi ? Elle a dit quoi là ? En…quoi ?

**J'avais raison, j'en étais sur que c'était ca ! Mais pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit, j'aurais pu en parler a Gaara, préparer le terrain mais là elle lui annonce de but en blanc et j'ai très peur de comment il va réagir. Je me risque à intervenir.**

- Félicitation Tema ! Oh, et a toi aussi Ki… Ba.

**Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Gaara s'était jeté sur le petit copain de sa sœur pour le refaire portrait. J'ai pas tout compris de ce qu'il lui disait à travers tout le flot d'insultes. Nous avons du nous y mettre a deux pour les séparer jusqu'à ce que Temari s'en mêle et gifle son frère a nouveau.**

- Merde Gaara ! Tu m'entends ! Merde ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! Nous élèverons bien cet enfant et…

- Ahahahahah parce que tu compte le garder en plus ?! Et bientôt tu vas aussi me dire que tu vas te marier avec ce… truc !

- Oui Gaara. Oui je vais le garder. Oui nous allons nous marier. Et ce n'est pas un « truc » mais l'homme que j'aime ! Mon futur mari et le père de mon enfant !

- Oh je vois ! Alors c'est chacun fait tout ce qu'il veut ?! Et Kankuro n'as-tu rien à nous annoncé ? Des enfants cachés ? Une sexualité déviante ? Rien ? … Non ? Bien ! Alors passons à moi ! J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent en douceur mais je vois que ce n'est pas le thème de la soirée alors pour coller avec l'ambiance je voudrais vous présentez mon compagnon. L'homme que j'aime.

**Le doigt de Gaara se pointe vers moi et je reste muet. Il n'a pas arrêté de crier tout le long de sa tirade et il a fait se que je craignais le plus. Dévoiler notre relation sur un coup de tête.**

**Les regards sont tous tournés vers moi maintenant. Des regards incrédules. Gaara me regarde à son tour et panique. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de détresse dans les yeux d'une personne. Il est perdu et il a besoin de moi. Alors je serais là. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Jamais nous ne pourrons échanger ses vœux alors autant que je les respectes un maximum. Tant de couples se marient sans vouer le moindre respect aux paroles qu'ils ont prononcé le plus beau jour de leur vie… Alors moi je tiendrais des promesses que je n'ai jamais formulées !**

**Je contourne la table et passe ma main dans le dos de mon amant faisant face aux trois autres.**

- C'est vrai. Nous n'avions pas prévu de vous dire ça comme ça. Mais nous nous aimons. Vraiment. Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans lui et non plus je pense. Quoi que vous en pensiez ou que vous direz ne nous fera changer d'avis.

**Mon visage se tourne alors vers Gaara qui me regarde les yeux pleins de larme. Qu'il est beau, les larmes ont fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.**

- Je t'aime.

**Je baisse légèrement ma tête et vais cueillir ses lèvres des miennes pour un léger et tendre baiser sous les yeux abasourdis de mes cousins et de mon futur beau-cousin.**

Nous étions tous debout et je les vois à présent se rassoir doucement. Mon frère dit qu'il a besoin d'un verre et se sert un large verre de vin et le vide d'une traite.

L'adrénaline qui parcourait mes veines il y a encore un instant vient de s'envoler et je redescends sur Terre. C'était trop brutal, je n'aurais pas du… Ou… Enfin… si… Peut-être. Au moins comme ça, ils sont au courant. Nous allons nous rassoir avec Sasori et un silence encore plus pesant que pendant le repas fait place.

Je pense qu'il a bien fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche. Ma sœur en l'occurrence.

- C'est mal.

- On le sait.

- Vous vous aimez vraiment ?

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, oui Temari. Ton frère m'aime depuis longtemps et moi j'étais trop aveugle pour le voir. Il a toujours été différent pour moi, mais je ne savais pas que c'était de cette façon. Peut-être que si il ne m'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte et je serais alors passé a coté de la plus merveilleuse histoire de toute ma vie.

- Waaah… C'est vraiment très sérieux alors ?

- Oui.

- Bon je ne dis pas que j'approuve mais…

- Tema tu…

Temari a fait taire mon frère d'une main et nous regarde à tour de rôle Sasori et moi. Mais des que son regard se pose sur moi il se fait plus persan.

- Faisons un pacte.

- Un pacte ?

- Je ne dirais rien sur votre relation, vous vivrez comme bon vous semblera. Mais à une condition, qui s'adresse surtout à toi, Gaara. Plus jamais, je ne veux t'entendre dire du mal de Kiba, à présent tu le traiterais avec respect et vous vous entendrez du mieux possible.

C'est donnant-donnant je ne dis rien-tu ne dis rien. Marché conclus ?

Elle me tend sa main par-dessus la table et je viens la serrer sachant tout se que ceci implique. Au moment où nos doigts allaient rentré en contact elle retira sa main sous mon regard offusqué.

- Une dernière petite chose. Excuse-toi !

Pitié pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Pourtant un seul regard à droite et le visage de Sasori me fait perdre tout mes remparts de fierté. Je tends la main par-dessus la table et m'excuse auprès de Kiba. Nous allions sceller notre accord avec sœur quand mon frère s'est levé en demandant si son avis nous importait. Il eu à faire une fois de plus au regard de notre sœur qui le fit rassoir.

- Très bien ! A compter de ce jour et pour le restant de notre vie nous jurons tout les trois de ne jamais rien dire sur la personne qui partage notre vie. En d'autres termes Kankuro quand tu auras trouvé chaussure à ton pied nous nous engageons à ne rien dire et la respecter. Heureux ?

- Très !

Nous avons posé chacun notre main au milieu de la table comme pour scellé le pacte puis Kiba a soudain éclaté de rire en plaisantant sur le fait qu'il venait d'entrer dans une famille de fous ! Apres tout il n'est peut-être pas si mal… Mais je l'aurais a l'œil !

- Au fait !! Avec Shikamaru alors c'était du pipeau ??

- Et oui mon cher grand frère ! Notre Shikamaru est amoureux !

- Ah bon ? Mais de qui ?

- Serais-tu jalouse sœurette ? Je ne la connais pas trop, je l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois. Elle s'appelle Nana, et il va lui déclarer sa flamme ce soir.

…

23h59

**Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Gaara et moi venons de finir de faire l'amour enfin comme un vrai couple. C'est fini nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher, nous pourrons dormir ensemble, nous promener main dans la main, nous embrasser et toute ces choses qu'il y a encore quelques heures étaient impossibles.**

**Je le regarde dormir et souris, lui si infatigable d'habitude a la limite de l'insomniaque s'est endormi comme une souche. En même temps après la journée que nous avons vécu… Je regarde le radioréveil et secoue doucement l'épaule de mon amant.**

- Mmmh… ? Sas… ? Je dormais bien là !

- Bonne année.

**Il tourne légèrement la tête et constate qu'il est minuit.**

- Bonne année a toi aussi, qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente et pire que la suivante. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

**Ses bras se sont noués à mon cou afin de m'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser. Nos langues glissant l'une contre l'autre, nos lèvres se capturant puis se séparant. Et enfin juste un dernier baiser promesse de tant d'autres dans les années à venir.**

*Fin*

* * *

**Nana** : Alors ??

**Mello** : Mmmh… Pourquoi leur lemon est mieux que le mien ?

**Nana** : Dois-je te rappeler que je me suis couché a 3h du mat pour la finir ta fic ??

**Mello** : Ouais ouais c'est bon !! Reviews ?


End file.
